lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Roar of the Elders/Main article
The Roar of the Elders is an intensely powerful roar that is bestowed on the leader of the Lion Guard by the Great Kings of the Past. It is currently possessed by Kion, the son of Simba and Nala. Information Concept While the firstborn cub of the monarch is destined to become the next king or queen of the Pride Lands, the second-born cub is tasked with leading the Lion Guard, a group dedicated to preserving the kingdom and defending the Circle of Life. As its leader, the second-born cub is expected to be the fiercest of the group and is thus gifted with the Roar of the Elders by the Great Kings. When the leader of the Lion Guard uses the Roar of the Elders, all the ancient kings roar along with him or her, instilling real power in the cry. Since the Great Kings provide the power behind the roar, they control its use. It is to be used for good only and can be taken away if the user does not respect his or her gift, as is the case with Scar. History Before the events of The Lion King, Scar was the leader of the Lion Guard and possessed the Roar of the Elders, as he was the second-born cub of the monarch. However, the power quickly got to his head, and he thought himself more worthy of being king than his older brother, Mufasa. When he tried to employ the rest of his Lion Guard to help him overthrow Mufasa, they refused, and he destroyed them. Seeing this, the Great Kings snatched back his power, for they had never intended for the roar to be used for evil. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Kion, the second-born cub of Simba and Nala, is given the Roar of the Elders. When his best friend, Bunga, is trapped by a pair of hyenas in the Outlands, Kion uses his power to free him from their grasp. Rafiki and Simba happen to overhear the Roar, and they come to the conclusion that Kion is the leader of the new Lion Guard. After Kion assembles a team, he attempts to show them his powerful Roar, but the power refuses to work. However, the Roar returns to him in the final battle against Janja's clan, in which Kion uses the Roar to send the hyenas scurrying back to the Outlands. The Lion Guard "The Rise of Makuu" When the Lion Guard encounters a hyrax trapped in a thorn hedge, Bunga suggests that Kion use the Roar of the Elders to free it. Fuli reminds Bunga that the hyrax would be flattened, and Kion agrees, suggesting they try another method. Later, the arrogant leader of the crocodiles, Makuu, angers Kion, and the cub nearly uses the Roar of the Elders. However, he stops himself just in time, not wanting to be like Scar. Despite his friend's protests, he insists that there must be another way. Finally, Kion decides that he should demonstrate the Roar to scare off Makuu, and he roars into an empty grove of trees, effectively intimidating Makuu, who decides to take his float elsewhere. Gallery Category:Culture